


Love is Plain to See

by a_quick_drink



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blind Character, Dom/Brian (implied), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Werewolf!Vince, magician!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Leon had been a magician, it irritated him that some things simply couldn’t be manipulated no matter how much skill or magic he used–things like the price paid for the gift he’d never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Plain to See

Conjuring misty forests in the barren hills of LA was now second nature to Leon, much to the appreciation of the pack that had taken him in as a wayward teen and cared for him as one of their own. Rather than being a werewolf like many of them, he was a magician–an architect of sorts–able to pluck the strings of reality and weave them into whatever fantasy he wanted. On these quiet family bonding nights, the pack loved his forest illusions.

Pushing away the faint drone of distant car engines, Leon narrowed his focus to the crickets chirping in the scrubland as he began building the foundation for tonight’s evergreen forest. It didn’t matter that Leon couldn’t see his efforts; the image was vivid enough in his mind’s eye to work from.

The pack gathered around him, rubbing against him and whuffing appreciatively as the scent of pine filled the air. The smallest two pack members–Jack, who was only a fuzzy pup, and Jesse–piled into his lap, bodies wiggling with excitement. For his biggest fans, he always made sure to push his skills a little further each time to make the illusions absolutely perfect for them.

Once finished, he received a few more happy rubs and head bumps, and then the pack was off to explore tonight’s offering. Well, all but one of them.

A cold, wet nose pressed against his cheek, followed with a quick lick. Leon smiled at his mate’s silent thank you, but the gesture did little to lighten his mood. Vince flopped down beside him, chin propped on Leon’s knee. Leon imagined dark eyes staring up at him, concern floating in their depths; eyes he now saw only in his mind.

Biting his lip, Leon drew an uneven breath as he scratched behind the big wolf’s ears. Vince whined softly at him, but Leon whispered assurances that he was okay, urging Vince to go enjoy the night with the rest of his family. No sense wasting a full moon when they had plenty of time to talk later.

Another wet kiss and Vince finally left, albeit reluctantly.

Left sitting alone in the protective bubble of the illusion, Leon forced himself to focus on his work rather than the anxiety creeping along the edge of his mind. He was skilled as a magician, though not enough so that he could split his focus without risking the illusion.

So he did what he was best at: he continued creating. A brushstroke of shadow across a bed of pine needles and leaves; rabbits and mice scurrying about as they gathered dinner. Every single element he’d learned how to make by using only the memories from before his blindness.

A flick of his wrist and a deer stepped on a twig, drawing the attention of the pack. A chorus of howls went up as they gave chase. There was no actual deer to catch, but that was okay–exercise and bonding were the only activities for nights like these.

Some time later, fingertips brushing against his cheek startled Leon, and the invisible strings supporting the forest snapped. Exhausted, Leon let himself be hauled to his feet, Vince’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close, guiding him down the hill and back to the car parked at the bottom.

Not feeling up to the usual idle chatter with the rest of the pack, Leon settled into the passenger seat and closed his eyes while he waited for Vince to take them home.

The drive was unusually quiet, so Leon tracked each twist and turn he now knew by heart: a winding drive out of the hills, and then two lefts followed by a right. Fifteen minutes of zigzagging through quiet neighborhood streets after that and they’d be home.

Tonight, though, Vince turned right after the first left and kept going.

“We’re not going home?” Leon asked.

Vince gave his thigh a squeeze. “Not yet. Wanted to take ya somewhere first.”

He would’ve preferred being taken to a bed right about now, but his curiosity silenced any complaint. He could sleep in the car on the way back from wherever it was they were going.

When they finally stopped, Leon followed Vince’s lead and climbed out of the car, pausing to listen to the roar of waves crashing against the rocky shoreline. He’d always loved exploring deserted beaches whenever he needed to clear his head. Leon picked his way down the uneven path, gripping Vince’s hand tightly for balance while he slowly picked his way through the gravel, and then soft sand. 

They walked for a short way before stopping. Pulling him down to the sand, Vince situated Leon between his legs and hugged him from behind. His body felt hot against Leon’s back, a warm blanket against the chilly breeze blowing in from the ocean. Vince buried his nose in Leon’s neck, the rough ticklish scratch of his beard making Leon crack a smile despite his melancholic mood.

“What’s wrong, babe?” 

Leon huffed a sigh. “Just the usual.”

For as long as he’d been a magician, it irritated him that some things simply couldn’t be manipulated no matter how much skill or magic he used–things like the price paid for the gift he’d never wanted.

Some days it bothered him so much that he wished he’d been born into a different family, anything but magician because his so-called gift was really a curse in disguise. It stole the user’s sight whether or not it was used, and the only thing he had to be thankful for was that his vision had lasted long enough for him to commit every tiny detail of Vince to memory before he went blind. 

On the darkest days, even that was little consolation for everything else he’d lost.

Vince’s arms dropped to Leon’s waist. “Show me somethin’?”

“Huh? Like what?”

“Anything.” His hand splayed over Leon’s stomach, radiating warmth as it moved back and forth. “Somethin’ you’ve never shown anyone.”

Leon snorted at the odd request, but already his fingertips tingled. He knew exactly what he wanted to show his mate.

Spiraling one finger over the sand, Leon twirled until he felt the familiar jolt that signaled his limit. He flicked the finger up and waved his other hand across it, visualizing the environment taking shape.

Another wave of his hand and the water went calm, gently lapping at the shore. A few careful plucks on invisible threads of air created a house behind them with half a dozen cars parked outside–his beloved Skyline included–and a treeline that stretched for miles just beyond that. A far cry from the claustrophobic one bedroom apartment they shared.

While this was everything Leon loved, it was also nowhere to be found outside of his imagination. It was the life he could literally only dream of, and he would never know if the artificial reality he’d created did it any justice, nor could he ever live it, at least not the way he wanted to.

Vince whistled. “What is this?”

“Dunno,” Leon lied, “but I see it a lot in my dreams.” He dropped his hands and the illusion dissipated.

“I know a place kinda like that. Up around Vancouver, I think it was.” Vince hugged him tighter. “Maybe we should check it out. Was still for sale last I saw.”

“You’d really consider moving that far from the pack?”

“We’d make it work. Don’t need me here anyway.” Vince shrugged. “Y'know I cause too much trouble for em,” he said quietly.

“You’re a wolf, V. Pretty sure that’s normal.” Leon patted Vince’s arm. “‘Sides, we all know Brian pulls dumber shit than you do.”

That got a chuckle from Vince. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna sleep with Dom just so I can get away with shit.”

No, Leon didn’t want him to either. Vince was really just a big, harmless pup when he was around the pack. Outside of it, though, he was a magnet for trouble, and loyalty and good intentions only went so far in smoothing things over with fellow wolves.

But Leon loved him anyway.

Leon tipped his head back against Vince’s shoulder. “You wanna sleep with a magician instead? I hear they like trouble.”

A growl rumbled deep in Vince’s throat as he slotted their lips together. Turning, Leon hooked an arm around Vince’s neck and pulled him down, snorting when their teeth clicked together before lips slid home again. He supposed things weren’t as bad as they sometimes seemed. He had Vince after all–what more did he need?


End file.
